The past decades have seen an ever increasing demand for data capacity of telecommunications network. Telecommunications providers have adapted their networks to provide extended GSM services, like GPRS, and 3G services and are continuing to provide further services to meet the demands of their clients.
Telecommunications providers have made attempts to influence the behaviour of their clients in order to efficiently use network resources. As an example, mobile data subscriptions nowadays are usually offered using volume based billing, possibly in combination with a volume cap, thereby forcing clients to consider the amount of data to be transmitted over a network. However, the control of the client behaviour and/or terminal data transmission and, therefore, the use of the network resources is still limited.
There is a need in the art for an improved telecommunications network and method for regulating the use of network resources.